Case 109
by dustyrose901
Summary: Twilight Sparkle has served the CSPD (Canterlot Special Police Department) for 24 years. She is assigned one last case with her assistant Spike. But when she finds out 'personal relations' are involved in the case she spirals out of control as Twilight continues to ask herself if she can handle Case 109...Remember to review!
1. Chapter 1

Hello person who is reading this. It seems you've stumbled upon my first fan fiction ever. But I'm no stranger to writing…Anyways as always I would love it if you review. And if you rip it apart and say that it is horrible, I'll probably still be miserable for some other reason! So come at me guns-a-blazing. I'd also like to thank XatLenore for inspiring me to start this and my editor that I forget his pen name. I'll let you read now. Happy reading-Troy (No that's not my real name I just wish it was because it sounds cool). Oh yeah and legal stuff below.

"Troy do you own mlp?"

"No"

GOOD now let's get started.

* * *

Case 109

The food here wasn't exactly perfect but I knew it made Spike happy. He sat there sipping the last of his soup. Broccoli and Cheese Soup, with extra crackers, he said; Then a tortellini carbonara with garlic and substitute the ham with bacon if you could. He munched on the last bit of a saltine he had in his package.

"Why'd we go here?" He asked

"Because it's a certain assistant's favorite restaurant." I said disguising my urge to say 'I know right?'

"This is your celebration Twilight. Why are you treating me?"

"Because you're the key to my success."

"Only some of time." He blushed as he said this.

I was going to protest but the steam of smoked salmon and artichokes interrupted me. The vapor made my nose tickle and my face hot.

"Have they assigned our last case yet?" Spike asked with excitement.

"The answer remains…" I told him.

"They better give us a good one."

"Spike, murder or burglary is never good."

"Maybe we'll get an easy one, like the copyright infringement one with Flem & Flam Fields Co.?"

"Easy for you, I had to get yelled at the defense attorney for speaking at the wrong time!"

"He had nothing better to do than yell at you for _that_?"

"Trust me Spike an attorney's job is to make you feel like that."

After three bites of fish were left to go I felt bloated.

"Can I have the rest of that?" Spike pleaded.

I gave him a look that said 'really?' After that he shut up.

"Can we get some cheesecake from Pinkie's bakery?"

"I would but look." I noticed Pinkie had closed early for tonight. The store was empty and dark. She usually was open for another hour but tonight she closed early for no reason. Pinkie recently was spending a lot of money. She was shopping more and was improving her bakery. It's a good thing everything turned around for her in the cupcake business. I was proud, of all my friends really, Pinkie was becoming successful, A.J. recently got a contract from Tropicala to supply apples, Fluttershy was starting to do well in her veterinary practice, Dash was becoming well-known to the elite flyers around the globe, and Rarity's boutique was recently rated as number three around the world. But she has always had money. Her parents were very wealthy and she has defiantly benefited from that. Arriving at home I told Spike good-night and lumbered into my house.

Everything was still as I opened the cabinet. One last case…Spike had brought up a good point. What will my last case be? I sat there, but after two minutes I poured bourbon into a little glass to help me clear my mind. I gulped it down as a horrible thought entered my head. What if I lost Spike, what if he's that case? The second shot of bourbon helped me settle down; by the fourth gulp, my eyes to told me to sleep. I slid into the sheets and blinked twice and smiled to myself, everything will be fine.

* * *

A loud ring of a telephone interrupted my slumber as I fell onto the wooden floor. A pain in my right hoof appeared. I was hoping this would happen soon, the last call from HQ. The last time I see a gory scene in a random town. I crawled over to the phone and pressed the button.

"Hello?" I moaned.

"Twilight we've got a homicide." A husky voice claimed.

"And a good morning to you to chief." I said as I looked at the time of a-quarter-after-six.

"You know I'm just here to tell where to go, I'm not your wake-up call." He growled.

"Well, yeah I'd set it much later if I wanted a wake-up call."

"Don't you have a murder to investigate?"

"You never told me where to go!"

"Well I didn't get there yet!"

"Maybe you should, it is your job after all!"

"_My _job?"

"Yes!"

"Really?"

"YES, don't confuse me!"

"Well then go…"

"WHERE!?"

"Fine! Ponyville, Downtown." He said quietly.

I became silent, and as the thoughts rush thru my mind as I simultaneously wanted to curl up onto the flood crying and chug an entire bottle of vodka.

I pounded on Spike's door as hard as I could. He was used to it, but this time I needed to see him rush to get ready.

"You know I'm glad this is the last time you're doing this."

"SPIKE this different we need to get there now!"

He collapsed into the door in his pinstripe suit and only having his tie half tied.

"This better be good." He said running beside me.

"That's the problem, it's not!"

"What do you mean!? Is it someone we know?"

"I don't know!" I said sobbing.

I raced over Caliber Bridge and onto the dirt road. I was panting and frankly still in pain from my hoof. Spike had lost his breath and was now attempting to jog without keeling over. I saw the houses and shops of downtown Ponyville all of them having lights on and maybe watching the commotion.

I saw two officers, Daniel and Bryant standing in front of the yellow tape. I slowed to a trot as I tried to maintain a professional look. But inside I was sobbing and border-line crying. Others were gathered around as I pulled out my badge. Bryant nodded and looked at me. His handsome face told a story, as do all the officers lined up around that yellow tape; that transparent, shiny, and symbolic tape that separates evil from the rest of the caring world.

"Ready?" Bryant said with sorrow.

"I gotta start at some point." I said pretending to look okay.

Spike followed me under the tape as I opened my eyes. Blood covered the ground that was under Pinkie's body. Her flank lay on the ground still bleeding as her head was propped up against the wall. The wall she was propped up against had a lot of blood blobbed in one area and then it streaked down to where she lay. Spike approached her taking notes. Two tears ran down my cheek as I repeated in my head 'Pinkie, Pinkie, Pinkie…'

"Lots of blood." He said quietly.

"Yes there is a lot." The doctor said passing me.

"Hi Dr. Hindleman." Spike said.

"I was just running some tests that confirmed my theory. Pinkie Pie was kicked in the forehead and fell back into the wall heading her head against the wall causing another bruise. She died of blunt trauma, immediately, and then blood loss." He said scratching his head.

"Anyway blood loss followed and then MacIntosh found her when he was doing his early runs to the bakery. She was defiantly killed last night though" He concluded.

I turned and saw Big Mac being questioned by Dennel.

"You're silent Twilight." The doctor observed.

Spike then kicked him in the leg, however that wasn't in time.

"Why so glum, this is your last case. No?" He asked.

"I knew her." I said in a weak voice.

The doctor turned to Spike and noticed he had a 'nice going, ass' face on.

"Well uh, I better, you should-"And walked away trembling.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry Spike, I got this."

"Okay, first off I see the bruise he was talking about, two hoof prints right next to each other."

"And…"

"_And _that's kind of it. He or she didn't leave anything behind; they literally came, kicked, and left." He said a-matter-of-factually.

"Oh."

"And judging by the ballistics I'd say she didn't see it coming. She didn't know her assailant." He said.

"That's not a lot of evidence…"

"We'll see what Big Mac has to say and then go to HQ to see who they got as main suspects. Okay?"

"Gotcha." He said walking away.

* * *

"No one at all!?" I squealed.

"Sorry Twilight, I saw no one, it's like I'm the only one that ever knew this alley existed." His deep voice startled me so.

"Well she was murdered last night, so, that's to be expected. I guess."

"Sorry Twilight…"

"It's okay, thanks Big Mac."

"A.J. will be devastated." He said walking away.

This was defiantly not starting off well. In the past three hours we know nothing. I really hope HQ has some definite suspects or clues to present me. I hated this, I just hate it. There was nothing good about this case. Nothing and it couldn't get worse.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, hello again, it hasn't much time since I last saw you now has it? I realize a flaw when I released my first chapter, NEVER RELEASE AT 11:30 PM. Then no one reads it at that hour...Except for some nice guys who said it was good. I thought that was strange because I thought you would have ripped a little minnow like me apart. I mean seriously the un-original and bland OC names didn't set you off? I mean Daniel and Bryant? Dr. _Hindleman?_ Not very worthy OC names now are they? I think you'll like my last one though. Now that I think about it maybe my experiments with Pinot Grigio made me make horrid OC names... I'm just kidding...hold one moment I need some _milk..._ anyways please enjoy and follow, and fav. and review and all of that good stuff!

* * *

Spike had reminded me about one positive look on the situation. We know this wasn't a group of people, science and ballistics could prove only one pony did it. But that only provided a temporary fix for that black hole in my heart. I walked down the hallway to the Chief of Police's office suite. I didn't even knock I just barged into his office and stared at him.

"Why?"

"Why _what_ Twilight? How are you? How are your friends doing?" He asked, almost evil sounding.

"You know I have personnel relations in this case."

"There are no family members involved so I don't see a problem."

I inhaled deeply. "You wanna know what?" I growled as Spike braced for it. He sat in the chair behind me, thumbing his tail.

"What do I know? Hm? I know you're a valuable asset to my team here, and I'd hate to lose you." He said walking around me.

"Well then it's a good thing I'm working for you only one more time." I hissed.

"Be a shame if you didn't fill out those promotion papers."

"I don't care if you make me the surgeon general. I'm not going for more time in here!"

"I'd really like it if you stayed for more than one _last _case."

"NO, this is my last!" I screamed; everyone outside who had their ear on the door listening fell silent.

"I need to enjoy life with…my…fr-"

"Who? Who Twilight?" Who are you going _enjoy life _with?" His ugly grey hair stood straight up as a chilly breeze blew through his window.

"Who do you have to go back to after this case? Hmm?" He asked.

"Case one-o'-nine?"

"And I'll do a damn good job at it!" I yelled as I backpedaled to the door. I almost kicked down the door as Spike followed. As-per-usual, everypony that was on the door had sprinted off in hopes I wouldn't notice them.

* * *

I passed security and entered the interrogation room. The secretary had told me we have four solid suspects. She said they're rating them 'highly probable' that one of them did it. This made my life a little easier, but none-the-less the grief still had its fangs sunk into my soul.

"All right let me see suspect one." I said to the guard as I sat in the observing room. At the corner of my eye I saw Spike drop is jaw when he saw the suspect report.

The door opened and Fluttershy walks in. I did a double take as I saw the yellow figure standing there behind the desk. Her huge eyes were filled with tears as she stood there whimpering.

"What is _she _doing here!? She's eh-uh!" I stuttered as I cringed and slowly fell out of my chair. Fluttershy begs to Celestia for forgiveness if she's standing in the way of a fly! She doesn't have a single cell in her body that even thinks about murder. My blood rate sped up to large percentiles as I hoisted myself up. My face trembled as we stared at each-other.

"Second one please." Spike said half-hearted.

A blue annoyed figure struggled in.

"Rainbow Dash!" What is she doing here?! The only thing Dash had on Pinkie is that she accidentally sprayed icing in Dash's face; but they ended up laughing it off. Icing, that's it. My lungs felt heavy and my breathing was now forced.

"Is this a mistake? Because this is a mistake!" I said re-assuring myself. I now noticed I was pacing as I hyperventilated and sweated.

"Twilight your eyes are getting huge and your mane is sticking up. Should I get the doctor?" Spike asked seriously.

"No, this is a mistake; this is A MISTAKE!" I said loudly. My brain raced for answers. It was Chief Charletain's fault, he set me up to fail, and he knew I'd crack if somepony like Pinkie got involved!

"Maybe it's a test. YEAH A TEST! **RIGHT!" **I said staring at the guard hovering at the door. His face looked scared and pale as he sweat bullets.

"Please sit down." Spike said muffled thru his arms over his head in embarrassment.

"Sure, okay, yeahhh I'm good." I said reassuring to myself as my hoof stroked my mane many times.

"No, you're not." As he pointed to the window with Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and now Rarity stood there saddened. Rarity's mane was ruffled and her face was annoyed and frightened. Her expression was pure hopelessness and sorrow. All three had misery written on their faces as they tried to compensate over what had just happened.

"Watch the mane!" She remarked, as the dark green earth pony shoved her in the little room.

"Egh-Uh." I stuttered in anguish.

"OH GOD someone make me a vodka n' tonic!" I said as I panted and paced. Three of my friends are suspects, I will have to interrogate them and question them and crack them like an egg in the end! My mind had given up on finding an answer and was now ready to burst.

"Twi-"

"DON'T EVEN SPEAK SPIKE! All I need now is alcohol or a pinch to wake me up from this horrible nightmare!" Based on my luck this morning, I think I can figure out who the final suspect pony is. I turned slowly, only to see the orange figure standing confused and wary.

"APPLEJACK!? No, no…" My mane had stopped standing up straight, my heart had ceased pounding on my chest, and my blood had halted rushing at the speed of sound. I felt lighter than air, I felt like I was drifting thru air. I was lighter then a cloud. I began to think about laughter and begun to giggle.

"heheheHEHAAAHAHAHHAHA." I laughed loudly as Spike held the chair tightly and looked at me with the look of death. The guard who was originally in the corner was now cowering under the desk and looking at me with the look of 'the last time I'll see the light of day.' The room suddenly changed color and my eyes swirled.

"Twilight!" Spike's voice was carried off into the wind as I saw darkness.

* * *

"Her pulse is returning." Spike's voice trailed off quickly.

"Is that okay?" He asked, though I barely heard it because of a muffle-effect it strangely had.

"It's there, but it's still slow." A familiar voice mumbled.

"Twi, are you there?" Spike asked softly.

I struggled, I couldn't speak. My vocal box was; dysfunctional almost.

"Try again." The doctor said putting ear against my chest.

Nothing; I tried but there was pain that I couldn't overpower.

"Yes, she's awake." He said.

"I think I know what this is, Twilight experienced a Vasovagal Response* from a stressor. This is an uncommon form of fainting but I've delt with similar cases. She may sweat and seem pale for the next few hours but tomorrow she should be fine." He said.

"When will she be able to speak, or get up?"

"It's normal for victims to be like this for a few minutes, if it takes more I'll get a Holter monitor." He remarked.

I forced a smile to myself. As one minute seemed like hours I finally felt myself turning onto my side and putting my hoof onto the ground and pulling myself up. I finally opened my eyes and saw we were outside the station. The green grass of Canterlot help soothed my pain. I swayed back and forth a little and then stood tall.

"Twilight! Ah man you took a horrid fall back in there. I always thought if you fainted I'd laugh but that wasn't funny at all…" He grinned from ear-to-ear, as he thought about what he just said.

"It's 3:30 now, I suggest you rest for the remainder of the day, okay?

"Okay, thanks Dr. Hindleman."

"No problem."

*I wrote that part 100% medically accurate, that could happen to anyone in that situation. The Winnipeg Jets goalie Ondrej Pavelec gave me inspiration for that, because he was stressed about the score of his team. He experienced the response in the 2nd period and was carted off. The Jets ended up losing 4-3...However I don't know if that can happen to Technicolor ponies...it probably does; see you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! How are we today? I have a short chapter for you today but none-the-less a good one! I hope you all enjoy because I have these things called _final tests _that I must study for. So unfortunately I should study because I want to move up to Sophomore level. So until early June don't _expect _updates but maybe I'll get time. I don't know. But after June 13th I'm free until September. So you can expect lots of updates and new stories and stuff. Yay! SO enjoy; I stuck a Mentally Advanced Series reference in there so that's good. Right? Review and all that good stuff.

* * *

Spike and I stared at each other for a minute; we listened to sound of Canterlot bustling around at such a hour. In silence we walked to each others' homes; which were right next to each other. The rich green leaves on the trees aligning the road we walked next to would sometimes brush against my mane. Each time the pollen would flow off the leaf and get lost into the breeze. Spike eventually spoke up and claimed he wanted me over for a drink. I accepted in hopes he would finally open that new bottle of _Armand de Brignac Rose Champagne _I got him for Christmas. After fifteen minutes of walking along we arrived at his large blue house. He opened the door and as always it was a contemporary area with spacious rooms and elegant decor. Rarity had helped but all she was really after was the _Zyr Premium Proof Vodka _he had in his bar cabinet. As-per-usual she ended up walking away with it along with two bottles of whiskey.

"Have a drink Twilight." He said breaking my thoughts; he pushed over a glass that was filled with a Bellini-like mixture. It tasted that way as well, which broke my hopes of salvation.

"Are you okay? Feeling normal?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah, I think the doctor was over-exaggerating when he said I-"

"No, I mean about this case." He said in a mono-tone voice.

I began to drink some of my Bellini and as I put it back on to the table I froze.

"Twilight, you have to tell me your going to be alright with this." Spike yelled. His eyes were large and serious.

"Spike, I don't want you to worry."

"If I get answer maybe I won't."

I paused for a moment, my mind was spinning. I honestly could not get myself together; Why couldn't I handle this? That damn Chief Charletain set me up. What does he want? To watch the stress and wrath eat me alive as I wilt away?

"Twilight could-"

"SILENCE!" I screamed as I felt my blood pressure rise.

"Just shut up Spike! Stop caring about me! I don't need you and I can handle this!" I kicked his door and stormed across-the-way to my house.

"But what did-"His voice was cut off by the door slamming.

I stormed in my dark house, it was night now and I couldn't see much. I turned on the lights and ran to the liquor cabinet. I ripped open the nearest bottle and chugged hard. The warm sensation of rum awaited me as I felt the bottle getting lighter.

I fell back on to the wall crying. I tasted tears in my mouth as I ripped something else open from the cabinet. I heard my sobbing as I gulped down more rum. I felt my heart drop to my stomach as another bottle fell to the ground and shattered. My crying intensified as I thought about everypony. Pinkie Pie is dead, all my friends are rotting in a jail cell, and one of them heinously murdered them.

You love them all, and you care for them so much. You helped Dash with flying lessons, you did some labor for Applejack, you consoled Rarity after that jackass Maxa Millions* dumper her, and you helped Fluttershy wake up the animals during Winter Wrap Up.

I dashed to the cabinet and grabbed two bottles of whatever and attempted to drink both at the same time. Alcohol spilled all over the floor as my vision was blurred in combination of alcohol and tears. I cried as I grabbed yet-another bottle and glugged white wine as quick as I could. This time I felt an unexpected blow to my body and fell to the floor. My vision blurred horribly as my body felt like pure goo. I sat there sobbing loudly as I saw the bottle rolling on the floor and then total darkness.

* * *

*This isn't a reference to anything. This is simply what I want my name to be if I were to become a pony. Because my friends complain that I come from a rich family and that what would defiantly be my name. SO ya, review, follow, and fav.


	4. Chapter 4

SORRY, sorry, and did I mention sorry? The day of June 13th were fanfiction was promised, didn't happen. I know I'm, supposed to have my story in two places in stead of one (ex. not just Microsoft Office, maybe Word and Google Docs.) BUUUUUUT i forgot to update it in Docs. so after two weeks of failed attempts of somehow getting Word to work or getting my story OFF of Word and onto something else didn't happen. Finally on Friday (the 21st) a breakthrough happens. YAAAAY, but guess what, it's haying season. So, instead of writing I get to unload hay off a hay wagon (100 35 lb. bales on each of the 9 wagons) for two days. And since my parents have to go to a weeding, I get no help to unload the remaining five wagons. So, fun right? I see this hay season as nothing more but adding meager amounts of brute strength to my arms and a slightly bigger appreciation for Applejack (even though she remains my least favorite). So, again sorry and I'm happy to say I have a meaty chapter. Not a large one, but meaty and dense. Hope you enjoy, and keep those friendly (or not) reviews coming.

* * *

I heard muffled and faint noises as the light of day pierced through my eyelids. It sounded strange and peculiar, like someone had made a remix of someone's voice. My legs felt like jelly and my head was splitting. I felt weak and disoriented as I attempted to move. I heard a thump as someone's hand gabbed my arm.

"Twilight! Can you hear me!?" Spike's frantic and vibrant voice rang in my head. I finally managed to open my eyes to reveal the results of recent events.

"Twilight! What happened? Are you okay?" He asked loudly and now in-my-face.

"Spike, I'm fine, just please. Go away for a minute." I asked faintly. Spike slowly back peddled to the counter, as he fiddled with his fingers nervously. I crawled to the chair and put my weight on the chair as I attempted to hoist myself up. I slipped and slumped back onto the floor. I tried twice more and then tried a third time and hit my head and fell.

"Help me up Spike! Don't just sit there!" I yelled in aggravation. Spike grabbed my hoof and pulled. I felt my body heave up as I planted my hooves onto the ground. I felt awful, my vision was very blurry and my legs felt like they were broken.

"Twilight, the bottles…" He said as his voice trailed off.

"Why did you- how did you drink this much!?" He demanded.

I rubbed my neck; "Well Spike, I uh-"

"Twilight! You can't drink like that! That's five bottles of hard liquor, don't you know that could kill you!?" He screamed as his face looked like a tomato.

"Spike, I was troubled…"

"No! No, no, no! That's no excuse. Can you even work today? You have to compile evidence and a meeting is scheduled with Chief Charletain at 4 and-"

"Damn chief." I muttered.

"Are you sure you can handle it? I mean isn't that a lot of alcohol?"

"Spike, stop. I think I got this."

"You thought you could handle the murder suspect's but we had to faint, didn't we?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"I didn't expect to see my fellow elements of harmony friends to be there!" I yelled back.

Spike got closer to my face. "Look, the combination of a hatred of your chief, a Vasovagal response, and a hangover could make for a rough day, okay?" He said calmly and quietly.

My teeth gritting stopped and my hooves stopped shaking, Spike was magical this way.

"I was just thinking for your safety, that's all. Okay?"

I nodded, slightly embarrassed.

* * *

The mahogany desk in front of me was neat and kempt; two drawers on each side in-between the chair-hole. A lot of ink, parchment, and quills were in the first two. The other two contained a couple family pictures, a wine bottle opener, nail clippers, and 5 bits. The top surface contained ink and quills along with a lamp, regular office supplies, a picture, and a clock. Since about four years ago I moved into this room because of my special agent promotion. A huge window was set right behind were I sat. It overlooked a huge part of Canterlot, mostly it showed Main Street. I would sometimes watch the high class ponies walking around buying things from other ponies. I would then think 'Twilight your being creepy' and then turn around. Spike had slapped a leather folio containing evidence and witness reports. I rummaged around for a moment; I found the doctors' medical reports.

'Suffered a blow to the head, causing the victim to fall back and hit her head on a concrete wall. Cause of death- Blunt Trauma & Blood Loss.'

"Unusual to put two causes." I thought

'Time of death-8:02 PM(CCT) First witness- 7:01 AM(CCT) Name of witness- Big MacIntosh. Further investigation on the body shows no other injuries towards body other then blow to head. Further investigation at scene shows no hoofprints.

I flipped past a couple pages until an idea sparked. I went to the page marked 'Ballistics' and opened.

Ballistics- The blow was made from level ground and the murderer was standing exactly 1 foot away from the victim.

"Gah!" I yelled as I slapped the folio off my desk. 'A blow from level ground!?' anypony (pegasus, earth pony, or unicorn) could've done that! And as if that wasn't enough, height is out of the question, because anypony could've kicked someone if you're standing one foot away.

At that moment, Spike walked in carrying a clipboard as he stared at the folio propped against the wall.

"This sucks, Spike! It sucks!" I yelled to his face.

"Murder does suck…" He said tapping his chin.

"This isn't funny Spike! I've only been here ten minutes and I already know this sucks!" I said panting.

"Look, unless you want your blood vessel right there above your eye to pop, calm down." He said as he arched and pointed above my eye.

"Because that'd be gross…" He said stiffly.

"Sure." I said as I felt my chest relax.

"Do you want some advice?" He asked.

"Why not, I'm only a special agent that's been working for 26 years?" I remarked.

Spike paused "I'm going to ignore that, but just focus on one thing at a time. This morning just focus on evidence; the meeting with Charletain this afternoon is going to be about the _suspects _so until lunch just study the evidence. Okay?"

"Fine." I declared.

"Now can I get back to arguing with Wavecrasher about how Matthew* _is-in-fact_ the weirdest name for a pony." He asked out-of-context.

"Why would you tell me that?" I asked.

"I dunno." Spike replied.

* * *

I had two ideas on narrowing things down a bit. The medical report said that no traces of chemicals were found on Pinkie's head. Chemicals are used in various polish products for hoof-a-cures. In which Rarity loved to get one weekly, so if I ask to see the records I could probably rule out Rarity if she got one recently. Ponyville hadn't had a murder in quite some time; in-fact Ponyville had very low crime rates in all of Equestria. I usually investigate Canterlot, Manehatten, Baltimare, or Seaddle, not peaceful towns.

I had heard from Spike that the mayor had a speech about the murder last night. It included safety pre-cautions, reassurance, and when her funeral was. Spike said it was in two days.

Whilst I was thinking aloud I hadn't noticed but Applebloom had noticed me. I tried to quickly walk away but Applebloom had called my name, loudly.

"Twilight. Twilight! Slow down." She bellowed.

"Hello there, Applebloom." I said.

"Twilight what's going on!?" She asked frantically.

"Did my sister kill her?" She asked quickly.

"Of course not, right!? She's not that kinda pony. No one _should be _that kinda pony. But I guess someponies do that sorta stuff." She frantically paced back-and-forth as she talked.

"Look, Applebloom right now I don't know, honestly Applejack has twenty-five percent chance that she brutally murdered Pinkie Pie." I told her.

Appleblooms' eyes widened and she looked like she'd cry.

"Applebloom why don't you go talk about this with your parents?" I claimed.

"I mean your grandma!" I quickly corrected.

She nodded and slowly turned around as I heard whimpers coming from her direction. You made a girl cry in less than two minutes Twilight, good job. 'A twenty-five percent chance that your sister _brutally _murdered Pinkie Pie.' Are you purposely trying to make Applebloom cry? And that reminder that both her parents are dead, great move.

I wonder if Applejack _did _do it. She had the brute muscle, but no motive. _No one _had the motive! I cleared my head and just thought about what I'm doing now. I need to ask the spa if Rarity was here recently.

* * *

"Hello Ms. Sparkle" She commented sweetly.

"Hello, can I ask you something?" I replied.

"Of course, you don't have to ask that you know."

I thought about the mechanics of the sentence I just asked, and she was right.

"I'm with the CSPD and I need to know if Ms. Rarity was here recently?" I asked showing the young women my badge.

"Oh, well let me check my records, officer." She stuttered, after a fight with the drawer she produced a large binder filed with papers.

"We're going digital in a month." She remarked shaking her head. She flipped through pages and pages of records.

"Last time she checked in waaaaaas…two weeks ago." She said and produced a hopeful smile.

"Nothing earlier?"

"Nope, she usually comes in every two weeks, fact we should be seeing her today." She said cheerfully.

"Mmm, yes." I said agitated. I heard a faint offer of a spa treatment, but I was already gone. I can't rule anybody out. It's only been twelve hours and this case already seems stressful.

* * *

Spike glanced at me before he opened the door. He carried a brown leather folio under his arm as he gestured to let me go first.

"Thanks." I murmured.

"Ah, Ms. Sparkle so glad to see you." How are you?" His voice sounding cheerful and inviting.

"Fine; you?" I commented.

"Oh lovely! Yesterday I went the track and made a 500 bit bet on the underpony. And guess what!?" He squealed.

I sighed deeply. "You won and got quadruple for what you paid for?" I offered.

"No, he crashed on the third turn and stumbled to the finish-line and made history; slowest finish by a pony ever. Isn't that exciting?" He asked.

"Sounds like a blast." I replied in monotone.

"What's with the poopy-face, hmm?" He cheerfully asked.

"Look, are we here to chat or have a meeting?" I asked frustrated as I rubbed my face with my hoof.

"Fine." He said stiffly.

"Before I begin a smoke Twilight?" He offered.

"No thank you."

"Spike?"

"Not today." Spike replied.

"Well okay." He said as he picked up the cigar with his mouth moved it over to the candle and inhaled.

"Look Chief, I see there was DNA testing done on Pinkies' head, correct?" I commanded.

"Mm-hmm." He replied as he puffed out smoke.

"So, here is my question; why the hell don't we have the murderer!?" I yelled.

"That can be simply answered." He commented.

There was a stiff silence in the room, Spike and I stared at the Chief dumbfounded.

"What?" The chief asked.

"Why!?" We shouted.

"Oh, well Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy all bear an element of harmony, like you." He stated.

"All six of you are magically connected." He said.

I shook my head and drooped it down to the floor.

"You did that on purpose!" Spike accused.

"I plead to the fifth." He assured Spike.

"Okay, the remaining of your group Twilight, are magically connected. So this magic is very powerful, and in-order for it to work you not only have to be magically connected, but also scientifically for 'said' magic to work." He explained.

"So-" I tried to say something but the chief cut me off.

"_So_ it renders your DNA strands." He explained.

Silence hung over the room as Spike and I slowly put the pieces together.

"**All s-, five of you have the same DNA strands!" **The chief bellowed.

"Jeez, I thought you were smarter than this Twilight." The chief insulted.

"Now go solve a case." He said, agitated.

* * *

The Canterlot beauty never failed to please. For Spike, after his first two days on the job he started to hate the city's attempt to glorify polluted areas. I didn't want to think of it that way, but in the long-run, it was what Celestia had intended.

"Twilight, I'll make this brief because we're almost home." He stated.

I look his way to see a serious but tired face.

"I know you have a dead friend, I know you have to commit a fellow element of harmony bearer to murder, I know the case has no clues. But unless you want to end up like Pinkie, you can't keep drinking like that every night."

"Spike! Don't bring Pinkie into this!" I claimed. How dare him!

"I am not going to sugar-coat this. You need to see the reality of that alcohol. Somehow, your liver isn't gonna be able to keep going!" He bellowed.

"It was one night." I said with a sigh.

"Please keep it that way. Do it for anyone you like, but just do it." He said putting a key into his locked door.

"One last thing Spike." I called over. His head popped up curious.

"You forgot 'crappy, multiple personality disordered chief maniac.'" I called over.

He smiled and walked into his home. I turned and walked into the kitchen. Tonight I was to have vegetable stew, with a glass of water. And then go to bed…

* * *

*I doubt anyone will get this reference...but if you do, I guess you win; pride. Maybe I should set up a little game with a reward system. I dunno, what do you think?


End file.
